Star Search
als Erweiterung der Seite 'Devilish - 2003' ● spezifisch mit Bill und seiner Startnummer '3169' (während er den Song "Angels" von Robbie Williams coverte - zum Original-Musikvideo von Robbie Williams auf YouTube • als auch als er später gegen Oliver John Bruton performte ● 2001 bekam Bill (mit 12 Jahren) sein erstes Piercing durch die rechte Augenbraue als Bill die gelbe Shorts trug, könnte dieses Shirt mit Kragen das Original sein, hingegen während seiner 'Angels'-Performance wäre es selbiges bloss mit ergänzten Modifikationen? die Seite thauftrittetv.blogspot.com notierte u.A. die englische Version (übersetzt vom User "Pat"), auch wäre zB 'billthotelpiczocom' als User der Plattform "dailymotion.com" bei Videos ergänzt auch nannte zB den ersteren Teil der Szenen mit Bill, dieses YouTube-Video und zweiteres Video (an selbiger Plattform) nannte den zweiteren Teil • Minute 1:55 - 2:38 diesen YouTube-Videos von "Diffus", notierte u.A. die Frage an Bill am 05.02.2019, welchen Song er denn bei "Star Search" im Jahre 2003 gesungen hatte ...Bill notierte auch, diesen Song auch beim Casting gesungen zu haben und mit 12 (im Jahre 2001?) hatte er diesen Song auserwählt, auch ergänzte der Sänger dass er sich zusätzlich einen weiteren Song für das Casting auserwählt hätte, einen Song von 'Robbie Williams', jedoch kam erstere Idee dann positiver beim Casting und wurde dann dieser auf der Bühne performt ungefähr mit ziemlich allen Szenen von Bill's Performance wäre dieses YouTube-Video (u.A. fehlt dort jedoch dieser Teil eines Beitrages "?sänger Bill tritt nach einer verlorenen Wette in der Fernseh-Show "Star Search" auf" mit auch dem Teil des 'Angels'-Covers: it all she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong) • neben den einzelnen Szenen wäre dann direkt sein performter Song als Cover als Bill an der Bühne drankam, wäre u.A. diese Zeile notiert: der zweite im Bunde ist 13 Jahre alt, er hat einen Zwillingsbruder, mit dem hat er auch gemeinsam eine Band, sie machen nach eigenen Angaben 'Independent Music' und ähm, er ist jemand der besonders auf Stil Wert legt. er hat äh in seinen jungen Jahren schon seinen eigenen gefunden und das nicht nur musikalisch, sondern auch im Outfit, dann sprach Bill über den Bildschirm diese Zeilen: ähm, ich bin Bill, ich komme aus Loitsche ...das liegt bei Magdeburg, etwa 20 Minuten entfernt und ich bin 13 Jahre alt & auch gab es dann noch die Szene des eigenen Songs eingeblendet: it's so hard to live, but you needn't be despaired - you just have to give everything for living. du bist dabei ...geil auch wäre dann noch teils das Instrumental des Songs "It's So Hard To Live" hörbar I sit and wait, does an angel contemplate my fate • Bill während den Szenen des MDF.1-Interviews: was soll ich jetzt erstmals sagen? also ich bin jetzt erst mal sprachlos. das muss ich jetzt erstmal verdauen. was soll ich jetzt erstmals sagen? ich bin jetzt erst mal sprachlos. also ...das muss ich jetzt erstmal irgendwie verdauen. & akustisch war ca. hier das Audio des "Angels"-Covers von Bill zu hören • jetzt fällt mir irgendwie wie ein Stein vom Herzen, dass ich da noch dabei bin, das total ...geil, unbeschreiblich. that salvation lets their wings unfold • meine T-Shirts hatten mir alle nicht gefallen, dann habe ich da einfach reingeschnitten und zum Schluss sah's dann einfach ganz okay aus und dann habe ich es angezogen • auch wäre die Szene des eigenen Songs "It's So Hard To Live" eingeblendet • so einfach ist es meine Damen und Herren, und sprachlos sind wir schon lange nicht mehr. heute abend sing Bill live hier auf unserer Bühne "It's Raining Men", hier ist Bill • Bill performte nun live an dieser Bühne Humidity is rising ...barometer's getting low - According to all sources, the street's the place to go! Cause tonight for the first time ...just about half-past ten - For the first time in history, it's gonna start raining men! It's raining men ...hallelujah, it's raining men - Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get absolutely soaking wet ...it's raining men - Hallelujah, it's raining men! Every specimen ...tall, blonde, dark and lean - rough and tough and strong and mean! God bless mother nature, she's a single woman too ...she took off to heaven and she did what she had to do - She taught every angel to rearrange the sky, so that each and every woman could find her perfect guy! It's raining men ...hallelujah, it's raining men - Amen! It's raining men ...hallelujah, it's raining men - Amen! das Publikum applaudierte nach Bill's Cover und Bill ergänzte: vielen Dank, dann notierte der Moderator: das ist "Star Search", meine Damen und Herren ...da kann man sich sogar mit 20 Punkten nicht sicher sein, ob man denn schon durch ist. Bill, fantastische Performance - und äh, wirklich unglaublich ...ich mein', du kommst da an - du hast deine Sachen immer selbst dabei, • Bill nickte (zustimmend) • der Moderator notierte noch: wie kommst du auf die Idee? • Bill: ähm ...ich find's einfach langweilig, so rumzulaufen wie jeder andere - ähm, ich find's ein bisschen ...ich find's total schön aufzufallen und was besonderes zu machen. • Moderator: das hast du heute absolut getan, ja. • neben Applaus des Publikums, notierte Bill noch ergänzend: Danke schön • der Moderator ergänzte u.A. noch: du hast ja ...du hast ja deine Mama dabei, heute. • Bill lächelte, zustimmend mit hm-ja • Moderator: ja? • auch notierte Bill wiederholend: ja, während der Moderator nun fragte: wer ist noch mit? • neben weiterhin Publikumsapplaus, notierte Bill: meine Oma ist noch mit und ähm, der Freund von meiner Mutter • der Moderator unterbrach Bill teils mit der Frage: 'mhm, aber 'n bisschen traurig bist du schon ...weil jemand der dir ganz wichtig ist, der fehlt, ne? • Bill: ja genau, also mein ähm ...meine Freundin ist nicht da, da bin ich traurig ...weil die ist im Urlaub - und mein Bruder auch nicht, leider • der Moderator unterbrach nochmals: ja? • Bill: der ist zu Hause geblieben • 'Moderator: genau, aber deine Freundin hat zugeschaut - hast du mir gesagt? • Bill: genau, mein Bruder auch • dann teils während Bill's Satz (genauer nach dem ersten Wort), notierte der Moderator noch oder den Ort oder die Info zu Bill's Freundin 'in Bulgarien' / 'die Bulgarierin' auch ergänzte der Moderator noch die Worte: jetzt wollen wir mal hören, was die Jury sagt? und äh ...tja, ihr habt's nicht leicht bei uns. Jasmin? • Jasmin: ja ich will's auch endlich loswerden. herzlichen Glückwunsch zu diesem Auftritt ...wirklich auch fantastische Leistung. du ersparst einer Plattenfirma viel Arbeit, denn normalerweise müssen an junge Künstler irgendwie auch Image-Berater und all das, Styling-Berater ...du bringst das alles mit. auch eine tolle Performance ...ähm, ein Volumen in der Stimme, das wirklich aussergewöhnlich ist und ich glaube, wenn du weitermachst, dann kann das wirklich ...nur nach oben gehen. und auch meine Finger quälen sich und sagen "5 für dich" • Bill: Danke schön • der Moderator fragte danach: Hugo? • dieser notierte dann: na, ich hab' erst gedacht "wer hat denn den Zwerg so hergerichtet?", aber du hast ja eben gesagt ...du bist das selber? • Bill: ja • weiterhin Hugo ergänzend: das finde ich wieder schön, also wenn du das selber so ...gut findest, finde ich das völlig okay. äh, deine Stimme hat mich nicht so ...ganz überzeugt. die ist sehr lustig, die ist sehr witzig und äh, ich glaube du hast 'ne grosse Chance vor dir, irgendwas Lustiges zu machen ...also was anderes, als ein anderer Herr mit Brille, äh ...was Besseres nehme ich an • Bill: ja • weiterhin noch Hugo notierend: weil du kannst mehr ...ich geb' dir 4 Punkte • Bill: Danke schön • Moderator: 4 Punkte von Hugo ...Alexandra? • sie notierte dann: du bist etwas ganz besonderes, du hast dich ganz toll bewegt, deine Stimme ...ist noch ausbaufähig, aber ich möchte mehr von dir sehen ...ich gebe dir 4 Punkte • Bill: Danke schön • Moderator: 4 Punkte von Hugo ...Alexandra? • ???: ein richtig geiler Haarschnitt ...super, und super Styling ...alles drum und dran, dein Stimme ...wahnsinn. für mich "5 Punkte" • Bill: Danke schön • Moderator: 5 Punkte von Nico • Moderator: Nico weiss natürlich auch, was gutes Styling ist, ne? • Bill stimmte mit hmm nickend zu • der Moderator ergänzte noch: also ...ich glaube da sind ganz, ganz viele Möglichkeiten noch drin ...und wenn ich euch beide so erlebe, dann müssen wir uns um die deutsche Musikszene keine Gedanken machen, ne? da ist ...viel Potential da, die Talente stehen schon bereit. jetzt geht's natürlich darum, meine Damen und Herren, dass Sie punkten. denn unsere Jury hat gepunktet ...und es ist ganz, ganz eng. und ihr habt natürlich alle Freunde zu Hause, richtig instruiert nickend stimmte Oliver diesen Zeilen zu • der Moderator notierte dann zu Oliver: wie die heute abstimmen sollen, ne? und auch wenn sie fair sind ...sie werden dir wieviele Punkte geben? • Oliver ergänzte nun: vielleicht 5, ich bin nicht sicher • der Moderator wiederholte: vielleicht 5 ...und äh, wieviele werden sie ihm geben? • Oliver notierte: 5 glaub' ich • der Moderator wiederholte auch diese Worte nochmals: auch 5 • Oliver meinte daraufhin: ja • der Moderator ergänzte dann weiter: weil deine Freunde wirklich fair sind, ne? • Oliver: ja • der Moderator wiederholte nun auch hier: ' ja?' • Oliver stimmte erneut und auch akustisch mit ja • der Moderator meinte nun hingegen zu Bill: aber deine Freunde werden es vielleicht anders machen, wenn sie wollen dass du in die nächste Runde kommst, ne? wir werden es sehen. ja, sie müssen das abwägen, meine Damen und Herren, Sie haben 2 Stimmen ...bitte punkten Sie für beide. für Oliver punkten Sie unter 01379 10000, plus die Punktzahl 1, 2, 3, 4 oder 5. für Bill punkten Sie unter 01379 20000, plus die Punktzahl 1, 2, 3, 4 oder 5. jetzt heisst es anrufen, Punkte abgeben ...für die beiden in unserer ersten Kategorie, und für alle Anrufer haben wir natürlich auch einen tollen Preis, ne? ...geht so richtig ab hier, ne? und gleich sind wir wieder zurück meine Damen und Herren, und dann kommen die Models ...bleiben Sie dran • der Moderator notierte nach der Sendungspause: herzlich willkommen zurück, meine Damen und Herren ...das 4. Achtelfinale "Star Search - Das Duell Der Stars Von Morgen". wir sind äh, kurz vor der Entscheidung ...zur ersten Kategorie. bitte nicht mehr anrufen für heute, überhaupt für Bill ...denn jetzt werden die Punkte zusammengerechnet und dann werden wir wissen, wer von euch beiden in die nächste Runde kommt. äh das Viertelfinale ist ja schon am kommenden Freitag um 20:15 und ein Sieger steht ja schon fest ...nämlich der von gestern Abend. und äh, er nicht nur hier, sondern wir können auch mal ganz kurz gucken ...gestern Abend, das war die Performance zum Sieg • der Song "Downtown Girl" wurde als ex-live-Szenen gezeigt • Moderator: das ist Joe Wittenburg ...und der Siege heute Abend, von euch beiden, der tritt dann am Freitag gegen Joe an. und ihr wisst ...der, der es nicht in die nächste Runde schafft, da ist noch nicht alles gegessen ...ja, ist wisst: Justin Timberlake ...ja, der ist auch gescheitert bei "Star Search"-Amerika, und wo ist er heute? ...und aussedem kriegt derjenige der es nicht schafft, noch diese tolle "Star Search"-Karaoke-Maschine, ja? mit eingebauter Kamera ...da kann man sich aufnehmen, selber sehen beim Singen, usw. ein tolles Ding, ja? ...also, jetzt wollen wir es aber wissen: die Jury hat gepunktet ...für euch beide, Oliver hat die maximale Punktzahl bekommen von 20. Bill ...war nicht schlechter, 18 Punkte ...das ist eine ganz knappe Kiste. und jetzt wollen wir sehen: wie hat Deutschland gepunktet? wie haben Sie gepunktet, für Oliver und für Bill ...und hier kommen die Punkte für Oliver: 18 Punkte für Oliver ...das sind 38 Punkte insgesamt, so • sehr gut, lobte Bill, Oliver • weiterhin als Moderator ergänzte er noch diese Zeilen: das bedeutet Bill, wenn das Publikum jetzt ...die maximale Punktzahl von 20 für dich vergibt und ihr beide 38 Punkte in den Händen habt, dann bist du eine Runde weiter ...weil du 2 Punkte mehr von unseren Zuschauern bekommen hast. also ...jetzt heisst es Daumen drücken, für deine Freunde, für deine Familie ...wer kommt ins Viertelfinale? ...hier kommen die Punkte für Bill: "17 Punkte" für Bill, das heisst Oliver ist im Vierteilfinale • beide Teilnehmer umarmten sich • Moderator: Bill, du hast uns so viel Spass gemacht, ja? ...du hast uns • Bill: Danke schön • Moderator: so viel mit auf den Weg gegeben und ich glaube, ganz viele wollen jetzt genau so sein wie du • Bill: Danke schön • Moderator: und die tolle Karaoke-Maschine, die kriegst du natürlich auch noch • Bill: Danke schön • Moderator: und diesen tollen Abgang von unserem Publikum • Bill: Danke schön • die Mengte applaudierte • Moderator: Bill, danke dir ...ciao da keine Gruppenbewerbungen möglich waren, meldete sich der 13-jährige Bill für die Kategorie 'music act 10-15' bei der ersten Staffel von 'Star Search' in Berlin, Deutschland • bei 40.000 KanditatInnen und 3 Millionen ZuseherInnen, erreichte Bill den 16. Platz als YouTube-Video & ein ähnliches jedoch als twitter-Beitrag des Users "tbtokiohotel" zu diesem Auftritt • zum Originalsong der Band: "It's Raining Men" (von "The Weather Girls") ° Quellenangaben: tokiohotel-freiheit-89.blogspot.com & veröffentlicht am 01.10.2011 von Yezz (übersetzt von Freiheit 89), als ursprüngliche Quelle wurde die Seite intouch.wunderweib.de notiert zur Sat.1- Webseite • die Serie "Star Search 1 - The Kids" mit der Kategorie 'Music Act' für TeilnehmerInnen von 10 bis 15 Jahre, wurde im Sommer 2003 live im TV gezeigt "akte06" als erstes Interview vor 3 Jahren (aus Sicht des Video-Beitrages) ● mit Szenen der 'Star Search'-Performance von "It's Raining Men" ● das Video notiert auch den Nickname farinurlaub123 mit passender Webseite & auch 'Sat1 - live' des TV-Senders als Logo ● 3 Jahre später wurde er als berühmt notiert (vermutlich mit "Durch Den Monsun" im Jahre 2005?) ● als Direkt-Video des 01.05.2006 von tomkaulitzfan geteilt Bill kam nach beim Achtelfinale (mit dem Song "It's Raining Men") nicht zu den weiteren Auserwählten, jedoch durch diesen Auftritt entdeckte ihn Peter Hoffman ° Quellenangaben: die Entdeckung durch Peter Hoffmann: web.de ' Teilnehmer und TeilnehmerInnen der 1. Staffel | "Star Search 1" des 13.07.2003 (in der Arsenio Hall?) ' in der Jury werteten Hugo Egon Balder, Jeanette Biedermann; Hilary Duff, Otto Waalkes, Alexandra Kamp und weiteren Personen die Talente • u.A. gab es Auftritte an u.A. diesen Datum: 12.07.2003 & 10.08.2003 (Finale) • Star Beyoncé performte u.A. den Song Crazy In Love Freedom Bremner ● coverte den Song If You Love Someone die 9-jährige Mariah Quillope Mandy Grace Capristo ● coverte den Song Hero (von 'Mariah Carey') ● hatte die Startnummer '1906' Jenniffer Kae (ursprünglich Jenniffer-Marie Kästel) ● erreichte das Halbfinale die 13-jährige LaFee (ursprünglich Christina Klein) ● hatte ihren Song-Text vergessen Clara Louise (ursprünglich Clara Güll) ● hatte Lampenfieber - zu ihrer Webseite: claralouise.at der 13-jährige Bill Kaulitz (ursprünglich Bill Kaulitz-Trümper) ● coverte den Song It's Raining Men (von 'The Weather Girls') der 10-jährige Oliver John Bruton a.k.a. O. J. / Lil'O / OthenticO ● coverte den Song Without Me (von 'Eminem') die 13-jährige Senta-Sofia Delliponti ● coverte den Song There You'll Be (Bill war im Publikum mit seinem 'Angels'-Performance Outfit) ● kam am 12.07.2003 und später auch bis ins Finale, wo sie gegen Daniel Siegert am 10.08.2003 Zweite wurde Daniel Siegert ● coverte den Song My Heart Will Go On (von 'Celine Dion') ● erhielt beim Finale die Erst-Platzierung die Top-Platzierungen des weiteren Finales Platz 3 ● Michael Wurst Platz 2 ● Thomas Wohlfahrt ("Wolle") Platz 1 ● Martin Kesici ● sein 'Twitter'-Profil ● sein 'instagram'-Profil ● sein 'Facebook'-Profil ● sein 'Twitch'-Profil an diesen Datum gab es die Talente an der Bühne: 08.01.2003, 09.01.2003, 15.01.2003, 16.01.2003, 22.01.2003, 23.01.2003, 29.01.2003, 30.01.2003, 06.02.2003 in der Jury des 06.02.2003(?) werteren übrigens u.A Naomi Judd, Ben Stein, Jessica Simpson, Carol Leifer je diese beiden SängerInnen - nannte mit näheren Infos das Web-Archiv der Seite 'cbs.com' Vickie Lynn Natale (Gewinnerin der weiblichen FinalistInnen?) ° Quellenangaben: wikipedia.org (als englischsprachige Seite) TeilnehmerInnen der 2. Staffel | "Star Search 2" Alexandra Kamp wurde in der 2. Staffel von Eva Padberg ersetzt • der Star Lionel Richie performte mit Maresa und Laura den Song Just For You beim Finale der 2. Staffel am 20.05.2004 die 11-jährige Laura Kästel ● coverte den Song I Love Your Smile ● erreichte das Halbfinale & allgemein performte selbige Person auch I Wanna Dance With Somebody (von 'Whitney Houston') im Jahre 2004 die 13-jährige Annemarie Eilfeld ● kam bis zur Endrunde die 17-jährige Florence Joy Enns (ursprünglich Florence Joy Büttner) ● erreichte beim Finale am 20.05.2004 gegen Stefanie Nerpel die bessere Platzierung die 11-jährige Laura coverte den Song Thank You For The Music (von 'ABBA'?) & Maresa coverte den Song Get Here (von 'Oleta Adams') • je am 13.05.2004 der 2. Staffel des ersten Halbfinales dieser Staffel, nannte die Seite quotenmeter.de & u.A. auch diese einzelnen Rubriken wurden dort notiert: 'Music Act 10-15', 'Model', 'Komiker', 'Music Act ab 16' ● die 11-jährige Maresa coverte den Song Without You (von 'Mariah Carey') & der 12-jährige Johannes coverte den Song Knockin' On Heaven's Door (von 'Guns'n'Roses') • je am 20.05.2004, nannte dieser Beitrag (selbiger Seite) notiert die 11-jährige Maresa coverte den Song Let's Get Loud (von 'Jennifer Lopez'), nannte u.A. die Seite des zweiten Viertelfinales selbiger Staffel & zu den GewinnerInnen des dritten Viertelfinales vom 06.05.2004 (Jeanette & die 13-jährige Jennifer coverte den Song Head Over Feat) ● Jury: Hugo Egon Balder, Jeanette Biedermann, Eva Padberg und Gast-Juror Rea Garvey am 13.05.2004 fand das erste Halbfinale & am 16.05.2004 der zweite Halbfinale statt ● der 20.05.2004 ist das Datum des Finales der zweiten 'Star Search'-Staffel, erwähnte dieser Beitrag selbiger Seite ° Quellenangaben: dwdl.de ° Quellenangaben: Web-Archive der Seite 'cbs.com' • gameshows.wikia.com • everipedia.org • imdb.com TeilnehmerInnen der 3. Staffel | "Star Search 3" Category:Ort Category:Auftritt Category:TV-Beitrag